It Just Happened
by LovingPillow
Summary: Doremi hadn't known how it happened, but she somehow found herself locked in a closet with Tooru. Mainly DoTo, one-sided ToOn


Onpu apologised to Doremi as she switched with the young witching. It was her only escape from the closet, and Tooru wouldn't know that Onpu had switched with Doremi. After all, the closet they were in was locked inside-out and it was pitch dark. They didn't have a source of light, so Tooru wouldn't see the bright red hair that belonged to Doremi, or her purple eyes.

Doremi blinked in confusion as she tried to look around. She couldn't see where she was, but she knew that she had heard Onpu's voice earlier. Where was Onpu anyway? Doremi gasped loudly when she felt a pair of warms arms wrap around her waist. "There you are." Doremi's eyes widened when she heard Tooru's voice. What was he doing here? Where was here? Did Onpu apologising have to do with where she and Tooru were? Just what was going on?

"Tooru?" Doremi called out nervously, and she felt his grip around her waist become tighter. "Doremi? What are _you_ doing here? Where is Onpu?" She let out a startled gasp as his fingers lightly tickled her. She was ticklish, and he wasn't letting her answer as she burst out giggling. "I'm serious Doremi, answer my questions." Tooru said with an impatient sigh. Doremi shook her head, "I-if you stop t-tickling me!" She gasped loudly and Tooru realised that wrapping his arms around her waist was a bad idea to check if she was still with him.

"Could you at least give us some light? It's too dark to see where you are, so I'll feel stupid if I talk in the dark." Tooru blushed as he gripped Doremi's waist tighter. He could feel her squirming against his hold, but he didn't like repeating events from the past. "Doremi?" Before he knew it, his face was extremely close to her own and he could see her bright red hair and purple eyes. She had given them light, and he could see her blush brightly to match his own blush.

"Y-you can let go of me now…" Doremi said shyly when she looked down to see Tooru's arms still surrounding her. He looked down too and leaned back when their noses lightly touched, causing shock to run down his spine. "O-of course, just don't run away." He said as his blush grew brighter. He had admitted that he didn't want her to leave him. He just hoped that she understood what he meant, otherwise he'll have to deal with making his intentions clearer and more obvious.

The light soon died down as Doremi felt a tug, bringing her back to where she originally was; her room.

Back in the closet, Onpu fought the urge to face-palm as her magic had died down and caused them to switch back. She wondered why she was still stuck in the closet with Tooru. Shouldn't Doremi have done something to get them out? If this ever happens again, she'll be sure to switch with Hazuki or Aiko, they were much smarter than Doremi in these situations.

Tooru frowned as Doremi had left him. It was a secret, but he liked Doremi more than Onpu. Onpu was just an idol he idolised. Doremi was more of a girl he'd love to come back to, and see day after day. He would never tire of seeing Doremi. It was the only reason he went to see Onpu, since she'd usually be found near Doremi and the other girls. He gave a sigh as Onpu scuffled further back from his reach, as if he were some crazy fan waiting to latch out at her.

Doremi followed her instincts to the closet Onpu and Tooru were stuck inside. She opened the door with help from a janitor and nearly fell down in exhaustion due to running everywhere in search for their location. It took much less time since she used her magic to locate their coordinations, but it still took long enough since the place they were in was extremely far from her house.

Tooru smiled softly and blushed as he caught Doremi, who actually did fall from exhaustion. Onpu was already minutes away from the hallway they were in, so she didn't witness his actions. "Thank you, Doremi." Tooru whispered, thankful for so many things. He was thankful that she found him. He was thankful that she came back to him. He was thankful that she liked him too. "You did well, I'll carry you home." Tooru gently kissed her forehead and picked her up into his arms.

Doremi fell asleep with a peaceful smile as she dreamt of her and Tooru just sitting and smiling, holding hands as they watched the sky. When she'd wake up the next day, she'd whisper "It did happen" with a happy smile across her face.


End file.
